1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor and a capacitor-containing board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a so-called three-terminal laminated capacitor has been known, in which first terminal electrodes connected to first inner electrodes are provided on first and second end surfaces, respectively, of a capacitor main body, and second terminal electrodes connected to second inner electrodes are provided on first and second side surfaces, respectively (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-48220.
In the three-terminal laminated capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-48220, the first terminal electrodes extend from the top of the corresponding first or second end surface across the tops of first and second main surfaces and the tops of the first and second side surfaces. The second terminal electrode disposed on the first side surface and the second terminal electrode disposed on the second side surface extend across the first and second main surfaces, respectively, and are electrically connected to each other on the first and second main surfaces. In other words, the second terminal electrode disposed on the first side surface and the second terminal electrode provided on the second side surface are provided as an integrated entity.
The three-terminal laminated capacitor is sometimes connected to an integrated circuit (IC) chip in use, for example. In such cases, there is a desire to reduce equivalent series inductance (ESL) in the three-terminal laminated capacitor in order to reduce source voltage fluctuations in the IC chip.